Care For a Game?
by JonthePKMaster
Summary: Yokai Academy has a new student, Yugi Moto. What will he do to shake things up? And about this 'other Yugi'...
1. Prologue: A Transfer to Yokai Academy

**_Care For a Game?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Rosario+Vampire. But do you really care if I do or not?_**

**_Warning: This is about the original badass Manga Y_****_u-Gi-Oh! Not the Card Game Yu-Gi-Oh! If you are confused, look it up. For those who actually understand what I mean by 'badass original Manga', this story takes place sometime after Death-T, but before Yami Bakura's Monster World. I also have not watched the Rosario+Vampire Anime, so everything comes from the Manga._**

**_Prologue: A Transfer to Yokai Academy._**

The bus drove along the dusty road, carrying two passengers and the driver.

Tsukune Aono could be summed up in the word "average". Average looks, average height, average build. A perfect specimen to show off normality.

Yugi Moto could not be summed up as average. He was a short boy, even though he was already in High school. He had a strange hairstyle which seemed to need a _lot _of gel to stay in place. And to top it all off, he had a small amulet which looked like it had Egyptian origins.

Both had not spoken to each other, too engrossed at the events leading up to their reenrollment to pay attention to each other.

"I can't believe I failed all the entrance Exams." Tsukune said to himself. He wasn't even that bad of a student, with straight C's and good behaivor. However, his father had found a brochure for another school called Yokai Academy, so it was his only option.

Yugi Moto, however, was not given much of a choice. He was given a note saying that he was being transfered from his current High School to Yokai Academy, with no explanation as to why. "And just when I started making friends too." Yugi finished, "Well, maybe I can make some new ones..."

"So, you boys are heading to Yokai Academy?" The Driver said, snapping the boys out of their thoughts, "Then you should be careful, when we get out of this tunnel, we'll be right in front of Yokai Academy. But be warned," he slowly turned around, showing the glowing dots that replaced his eyes, "Yokai Academy is a _veeeeery _scary place..." The bus then rolled to a stop, and the driver opened the door. "Here we are," he said, "be careful..." He then drove off, leaving the two alone.

"That was strange," Tsukune said, while Yugi nodded, "my name's Tsukune Aono, by the way."

"Yugi Moto," Yugi answered back, "nice to meet you." They both shook hands, right before turning around to view the creepy landscape.

Dead trees littered the area, all accompanied by crows, cawing at the two travelers. The school looked like an abandoned mansion, with a flash of lightning striking across the sky to make it even moreso. A sign which said "Yokai Private Academy" was pinned under a Jack-O-lantern and fake arms to make it seem like a scarecrow. Littered all over the ground were a wide variety of skulls, most of which seemed human. And to top it all off, the cliff they were standing on overlooked a sea of deep crimson blood.

"What is this place?" Yugi asked with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I guess this is what the bus driver was warning us about." Tsukune said nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted a brochure my Dad found on the ground..." Both were about to turn back when they heard a bicycle bell ring and snap them out of their thoughts.

"Look out!" a female voice yelled, right before a bike crashed straight into Tsukune, knocking him and the girl onto the ground.

"Ow... what hit me?" Tsukune asked as he held his head while his other hand was on a... compromising position on the girl's thigh.

"I'm sorry..." the girl said, still in a daze, "I got a little dizzy from my anemia... are you okay?"

Tsukune was too distracted to answer, since he got a look at quite possibly, the cutest girl he had ever seen. He was about to answer when a blood vessel popped inside his nose, knocking his head back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl said as she reached towards him with a hankerchief in her hand. However, she stopped when she caught the scent of Tsukune's blood. "That scent..." she began, "I can't control myself when I smell that scent..." she brought her face close to his, causing him to start blushing madly. "I'm sorry..." the girl said again, "It's just because..."

"I'm a vampire." As she said this she sunk her fangs into his neck, drawing a large amount of blood as she did so.

"Uh... are you two okay?" Yugi asked, snapping the two out of their respective dazes.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl said again, "I'm Moka Akashiya, although I look like this, I'm a vampire."

"VAMPIRE?" Tsukune yelled in fear, "You mean like the bloodsucking monsters, vampire?"

"Yes," Moka said, "thanks for the treat, your blood is very yummy..." she then frowned, "Do you hate vampires?"

"NO!" Tsukune yelled in a panic, "I-I mean Vampires are pretty unique."

"I've never met one before," Yugi said, "but you seem nice."

"That's great!" Moka said, instantly gaining another smile, "then lets all be friends!"

Yugi brightened up instantly as he answered, "Yeah, let's all be friends! My name is Yugi Moto! Pleased to meet you!"

"I-I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said, calming down a little and blushing at the adorable vampire girl.

"I'm pleased to meet you guys too," Moka said, "come meet me at the entrance ceremony and we'll talk some more!" She then ran off, leaving the two boys alone.

"She was really cute..." Tsukune said dreamily, "but what was with that vampire thing?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't the one to ask. Although he _has_ had some strange run-ins with the supernatural...

* * *

Yugi and Tsukune both arrived at their homeroom, which luckily was in the same classroom, and sat down while the teacher entered the room. Her name was Shizuka Nekonome. "Welcome to Yokai Academy everyone!" she announced, "I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. Now I think you all know this, but Yokai Academy... is a school for monsters!"

At hearing this, the only two humans at the Academy visibly paled while the teacher began to explain how, in order to survive, monsters had to adopt human forms to coexist peacefully with humans. Both tried to make sense of what was happening by looking around, trying not to imagine all the other students were dangerous monsters who would tear them apart limb from limb and then eat them. It wasn't working.

"So it's for that reason, that all of you will have to stay in human form while at this academy." Shizuka finished.

"Hey teach," a rather burly-looking boy who sat in front of Yugi said, "why don't we just eat all the puny humans? Or at least take the cute girls for some fun?"

"No!" Shizuka said, "Yokai's mission is to teach peace! Besides you won't find any humans here. All the student's and faculty are monsters, just like you. If any human actually got in here, they would be killed... or something..." At hearing the word 'killed' Yugi and Tsukune both gulped. But before anyone else could say anything, the door opened and a familiar cute figure entered.

"Sorry I'm late," Moka said as she entered the classroom, "After the entrance ceremony I got lost wandering around the school."

"Oh, that's fine," Shizuka said, "just take a seat."

"Ok," Moka said as she headed into class allowing every boy to see her and stand up in excitement.

"W-Who is she!" one student called out, "Such long hair and beautiful eyes!"

"Is that her human form?" another asked, "I've never seen such a beautiful one before!"

"HOT! TOO HOT!" the class yelled in unison, "I'M SO HAPPY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS THIS GIRL!"

"Mo...Moka?" Tsukune asked, gaining the vampire attention. Moka quickly recognized her new friend and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled, "We're in the same class!?"

"Hi Moka-San," Yugi said, gaining the vampire's attention as well.

"And Yugi too!" Moka yelled as she hugged him too.

"What's with those dweebs!" The class yelled, "How do they know that girl!?" One student in particular looked at the display, and Saizou was slowly forming a plan in his mind on how to score with the newest student in class... and how to take care of two stragglers...

* * *

'I-Is this a dream?' Tsukune asked himself as he strolled through the halls with Moka attached to his arm and Yugi following behind. 'It can't be... If I can be this happy, I can deal with all the monsters!' While they walked through the hall, the male students all talked to each other about the new student.

"Do you see that girl?"

"I've never seen such a hottie!"

"I wanna date her!"

"Who are those two guys with her?"

"They better not get in the way if they know what's good for them..."

"Such bloodthirsty Auras..." Tsukune said.

"Hmmm, such a pretty one..." all three whirled around to come face to face with Komiya Saizou, who stood with his hands in his pockets. "You're Moka Akashiya, right? I'm Komiya Saizou, nice ta meetcha!" The whole class went silent, then began whispering to themselves about the new arrival.

"That's Saizou, he's one of those rogue monsters..."

"They say he caused so much trouble in the human world he was sent here as punishment!"

"By the way," Saizou said, lifting Tsukune up with one arm, "what are you doing with a guy like this?"

"Hey, let Tsukune go!" Yugi yelled, though Saizo was unimpressed and simply picked up Yugi as well.

"Aren't you a little too special to be hanging out with a weakling and a shrimp?" Saizou asked Moka, "Why don't we go somewhere and have a little fun?" Moka hesitated, trying to find a peaceful solution to the problem. "Well?" Saizou asked.

"I'm sorry!" Moka said, grabbing Tsukune and Yugi by their wrists and dragging them away from the large bully with her super-strength. "I'm having fun with Tsukune and Yugi right now!"

"Hmph, just watch me," Saizou began as the crowd cleared, "I never let a girl like you get away..."

* * *

All three stood panting under the stairs, when Moka began. "That was surprising... I actually got a little scared... Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Tsukune said.

"I'm okay, too." Yugi said.

"Then come on," she said, dragging them both again, "let's check out the Academy!"

A couple hours later...

"Look guys, this is the dorms we'll be living in!" Moka yelled as she pointed to the structure.

"Dorm?" Tsukune asked as he stared at the creepy place, surrounded by dead trees and tombstones, "I wonder if I can really live in the place for three years..."

"And I though Kaiba had a dangerous house..." Yugi added.

"Wow," Moka said, "this building has such character... You guys don't like it, even though you both are monsters?" She then snapped her fingers, "Speaking of which, what kind of monsters are you guys?"

Both instantly started to sweat and began to babble before Moka silenced them, "Never mind, telling people your true form is against the rules right? Sorry for being noisy..."

"Speaking of which," Tsukune said, "I can't really see you as anything but a human girl, are you really a vampire?"

"Of course," Moka said, "right now I look human, but that's only because of this rosary. If someone takes it off, I turn into a scary vampire. Y'see, Rosaries can seal off a vampire's power, and my original form was too scary, so I sealed my vampire powers away. But even then, I still need blood..." she slowly got close to Tsukune, causing him to blush, "It's my weakness." She bit into his neck, getting another mouthful of blood before running off. "Bye, you two, see you tommorrow!"

"So Tsukune," Yugi asked, "are you a human?"

"Uh, n-no!" Tsukune yelled.

"It's okay, I'm human too." Yugi said.

"You are?" Tsukune asked, "Then how did you get here?"

"I dunno," Yugi said, "I just got a letter saying I was being transferred from my old school to here. It's too bad, I was just starting to make friends, too."

"I know what it's like," Tsukune said, "I didn't have many friends in my old school either. But me and Moka are your friends, right?"

"Yeah," Yugi said, "but can you believe it? A school for monsters? I could barely survive in my old school, so this seems to be a little overwhelming..."

"I know what you mean," Tsukune said, "but with Moka, it seems to be a little more bearable, doncha think?"

"Yeah." Yugi said, "Alright, well, see ya'." Yugi then ran off, leaving Tsukune to his own thoughts.

* * *

"I don't know," Tsukune said as he walked to School, with a withdrawl notice in his hand, "should I stay with Yugi and Moka, or should I go back and not get ripped to shred by a monster?"

"Hey, Loverboy." a voice called, snapping Tsukune out of his thoughts. It was Saizou, who approached Tsukune and held his up by his shirt. "I heard you had some fun with Moka the other day, and you're gonna pay for it today." he slammed Tsukune into the wall beside him, "what is your monster form!?"

'This is bad... I can't tell him I'm human.' Tsukune nervously though to himself, "I-I'm a vampire!" Saizou was not amused, and launched a punch at Tsukune and barely missed, but still demolished the wall behind him.

"A vampire you say?" Saizou said, his voice becoming more gruff and menacing with each word, "Vampires are immortal monsters, capable of mastering their demonic power to a level some monsters only dream of?" his hand grew to the size where he would be able to crush Tsukune head in one grasp, "Are you really one of those?" After he saw that Tsukune was terrified he shrunk his hand back to normal size.

"Anyway, if you go near Moka again, if you even talk to her again, you're a dead man." He then turned to leave, leaving Tsukune a terrified, quivering mess.

"This is too horrible!" he yelled to himself as he ran in circles carrying his suitcases. He was so terrified he didn't notice Moka run up to him and hug him from behind.

"Tsukune!" she yelled, "We have to hurry or we'll be tardy!" she then let go of Tsukune to get a good look at the baggage he was carrying. "What's going on?"

"Moka, I can't take it anymore," Tsukune said, "this school is too dangerous, I need to go to a human school."

"A human school?" Moka asked, "You can't go to a human school! I hate those humans!" Both Tsukune and Yugi adopted shocked expressions while Moka continued her story. "I actually went to a human school up through Middle school. I was isolated, because no one believed in monsters. I started thinking I was weird, that it'd be better if I didn't exist, that it's be better if I just dissapeared."

"But, you said it was okay I was a vampire," Moka finished, "you're the first one to say that, and I finally don't feel alone. You can't leave! Let's study at this Academy together!"

"What if- What if I said I was those humans you hate so much?" Tsukune said, snapping Moka out of her rant. "I'm human! I came to this school somehow by mistake!"

"Impossible," Moka said, "there's no way a human could be here."

Tsukune looked at Moka's horrified face and turned away, "That look on your face says it all, I shouldn't even be here anyway..."

"WAIT!" Moka yelled, grabbing the human boy's shoulder.

"LET GO!" He yelled, "YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, YOU HATE HUMANS, RIGHT?" He then ran off, leaving Moka alone.

"No..." Moka said, "even though I made my first friend..."

"Moka-San," Yugi said, causing her to look towards him, "I saw what happened. I know what it's like. I went to a human school, where I was bullied every day because I was so small. I only had one friend I knew since I was a kid. But then one day, that changed. Two bullies were being beaten up by the corrupt Hall monitor, and I stepped in to stop him. Well, I was beaten with them, but after something happened to the Hall monitor, me and the bullies became great friends."

"I know it hurts," Yugi continued, "and it's not easy to forget, but you need to look past their deeds and into their hearts. Tsukune isn't like those other guys, he's really your friend."

Moka, who was greatly moved by his story, wiped tears from her eyes and nodded. "You're right!" she said, "I need to go stop Tsukune from leaving!" She was about to run off when a new voice entered the conversation.

"Nice story," Saizou said, "but it sounds stupid." He launched a massive punch into Yugi's abdomen, sending the small boy to his knees and onto the ground. "Only weaklings wouls hang out with someone like you." Moka ran up to Yugi, trying to wake him up while Saizou licked his lips. He grabbed her by the arms, "Now then, why don't we have some fun..."

* * *

'If I go back to home, everything will return to normal.' Tsukune said to himself as the bus approached, "But is this the right choice for me?"

"Hehe," the Driver said as he opened the door for Tsukune, "So you're running away after all, somehow I knew you would. That's fine, if you have no regrets, come aboard." Tsukune took one last look behind him before he made his final decision...

* * *

Moka was thrown against a gravestone, while her captor began to laugh. "I'm serious," he said, his deeper voice taking over, "you're hotter than any of those human girls I've molested. I want you so much Moka Akashiya!" Demonic energy swirled around him, causing his body to change form. "I can't control myself when I'm like this, I can't keep a human form anymore..." He completely transformed, turning into a hulking monster with a long tongue. "I'm gonna enjoy this little rule violation..."

"TSUKUNEEEEEE!" Moka yelled as Saizou tried to wrap his tongue around her.

"MOKA!" Tsukune's voice yelled, snapping Moka out of her fear. He ran towards her, causing her to yell back. "MOKA, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" She yelled, "YOU NEED TO RUN! THAT'S SAIZOU'S TRUE FORM!"

"Didn't I tell you I'd kill you if you came near Moka again?" Saizou asked, growing even more to his full power.

"This is Saizou?" Tsukune asked, "are all monsters like this?"

He was left unanswered, as Saizou merely threw him across the graveyard with one hand. Moka ran after her friend, while Saizou laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHA! What's wrong wannabe Vampire? Did you think a rogue like me wouldn't fight a vampire? You're to weak!"

"Tsukune!" Moka asked as she held his battered body, "How horrible, even though you came all this way... I'm sorry. I know monsters and humans are different, but... I always wanted to make a friend but I'd always end up hurting humans because I need to suck their blood. I guess it's impossible, because surely I would only end up hurting Tsukune as well..."

"Moka," Tsukune groaned, "I'm a weak, worthless guy... But I wouldn't depart for home and leave you like that, because I... I want to be your friend too... Even if you are a vampire, I like you Moka!"

"WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!" Saizou yelled, lifting his leg to crush the one who would step between him and Moka, "DIE, SCU-" he stopped mid-stomp, feeling a massive aura of killing intent wash over him.

"How dare you put my precious friends in danger!" a deep voice announced, causing all three to turn towards the new voice. It was Yugi, standing tall with a determined look on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"YUGI! You need to run, this is Saizou's true form!" Moka yelled. However, she was ignored as Yugi stepped closer to the hulking behemoth. If one were to look carefully, they would notice that Yugi seemed to grow a few inches taller. But that was not all, his demonic power was _massive_. Dwarfing Saizou's own power, and the large monster sensed it.

"Wh-What are you?" Saizou yelled, "What's with that demonic power?"

Yugi gained a devious smirk, "I'm Yugi Moto, care for a game?"

**_Omake:_**

"No really..." Yugi said for the fith time, "I. Am. Human!"

"Well with hair like that, do you blame me for not believing you?" Tsukune asked.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well here I go again, this time a Yu-Gi-Oh/Rosario+Vampire and Yu-Gi-Oh.

Where should I begin... I guess I should start when I was showing my brother my old badass Yu-Gi-Oh mangas, and he says, 'This is kinda like Rosario+Vampire.' So I ask why, and he tells me it has a main character who transformed into a badass Alter-Ego and kicked every enemy that came along. Well, I had to agree and this FanFiction wouldn't get out of my head...

So, sit down and enjoy the ride. Please review if you have any problems, complaints, if you spot an error, or just want to say you like the story...

One of our heroes has awoken, and will fight Saizou. How will this go down? Tune in next time to find out!

For now, happy reading!


	2. Game 1: The Stone Hill

**_Care For a Game?_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Rosario+Vampire. But do you really care if I do or not?**_

_**Game 1: The Stone Hill...**_

Yugi gained a devious smirk, "I'm Yugi Moto, care for a game?"

"A game?" Saizou asked, "What are you talking about?!"

"But not just any game," Yugi wagged his finger, "a Shadow Game." He pulled off his puzzle, "In a Shadow Game, you wager something precious that you will lose if defeated. I wager my puzzle, you?" He was left unanswered a Saizou tried to crush him. "My, my, impatient are we?" Yugi said, appearing right behind Saizou. "This puzzle is the source of my power, do you really want to miss out on that?"

"Hehe," Saizou laughed, "so that's why you got that damn aura... Alright, what's this game?" He released his enlarged fists from the rubble, which Yugi seemed to find interesting.

"I have an idea..." Yugi said as his puzzle glowed brightly, blinding all three present. When the light cleared the three surrounded a large hill of rocks which Yugi stood atop. "The first to find the puzzle gets to keep it." Yugi declared as he dropped the puzzle through a large hole, then jumped off onto the ground, "Even I don't know where it is. Now it's time for the rules."

"Rule #1: No monster forms!" He snapped his fingers and Saizou was forceably shrunk back into his human form.

"How'd you do that!" Saizou demanded.

"Now, now, a magician has to keep his secrets, doesn't he?" Yugi asked, shrugging his shoulders. "And this is not a monster form, this is still human."

"Rule #2: You can only use one arm to remove the rocks." Yugi declared, "It does not matter how much you remove, but you are only allowed to use one arm."

"Rule #3: You may only use your arm to grab a rock once per turn." He folded his left arm behind his back. "Are you ready? We decide who goes first with Janken."

"That it?" Saizou asked as he folded his own arm behind his back, "This'll be easy." The two walked up to each other, and held their arms out to begin Janken.

1-2-3 GO!

"Rock crushes scissors," Yugi said, "be sure to remember that..." He walked up to the hill, analyzed it, and then picked up one rock. He walked back and put the rock on the ground, and waited for Saizou to make his turn. Saizou repeated his motion, but instead threw the rock behind him impatiently.

"What happened to Yugi?" Tsukune asked as he was supported by Moka, "It's like he's a whole dfferent person."

"I don't know," Moka said, "but his demonic Aura... It's incredible. It might be too much for even a vampire to handle..."

'What's goin' on here.' Saizou thought to himself, 'It's like for every rock I take, another three take it's place.' Yugi carefully selected anothe rock, and walked back to put it down. Saizou angrily picked up another rock, and threw it behind him. However, this time he managed to uncover a small piece of the puzzle. "Finally!" Saizou reached out to grab it.

"Ah-Ah-Ah!" Yugi said, "One move per turn, remember?" Saizou growled, but complied. After all, he would win soon, and there was nothing the squirt could do about it...

"Here's a good one." Yugi said as he picked up a small rock that barely fit into the palm of his hand.

"HAHAHA!" Saizou laughed, "Good for what, I'm gonna win anyway!"

"Really?" Yugi said as he tossed the rock in his hand. He then smiled deviously, "Then you won't mind if I do THIS!" He threw the rock at the hill, hitting a large cluster of rocks.

*CRASH*

Saizou stepped back to avoid a small landslide from the rocks Yugi hit. "I said you can only _grab_ a rock once per turn, after that is free game. I sure am lucky you decided to skip your turn or I would've lost."

"Yeah!" Tsukune and Moka yelled, "Keep going Yugi!"

"YOU..." Saizou growled, "THATS IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his body slowly morphing into his much larger monstrel form. He began digging through the rubble, using both his hands, until he finally found the rope that held it as a necklace. "Found it!" He reached for the rope, tugging on it hard until he held the Millenium Puzzle in his hands. "I WIN! THAT POWER IS MINE!" The Puzzle glowed bright gold, but the effect was not what Saizou was expecting.

"I forgot to mention something else," Yugi said, "a Shadow Game brings out a person's darkness. The true character they hide in the darkness of their heart. Although you don't really hide it all that well, do you?" He grew another evil smirk while a glowing eye appeared on his head. "Those who cheat in a Shadow Game suffer a punishment, a curse if you will!"

He pointed at Saizou, "You are in your monster form, you used both hands, and removed more than one rock from the hill, all in one turn! You are a bully who uses his size and strength to torment and abuse others. You ignore rules that don't suit you! You know what that means..."

"PENALTY GAME!" He shot out his hand at Saizou, and a small beam hit him. He began to shrink, soon turning back to his human form. However, he was shrinking even farther, losing height and muscles. He soon shrank so much that he was nothing more than a scrawny teenager.

"What did you do to me!?" He yelled.

"I took away the strength you abused." Yugi answered as he tossed another rock in his hand. "Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"Earlier?" Saizou asked.

"I said... Rock. Crushes. SCISSORS!" Yugi threw the stone, causing another landside that completely buried the smaller Saizou. When the dust cleared, only Saizou's outstretched arm, holding the puzzle, was visible under the rubble. Yugi walked to him and picked up the puzzle, putting it back on.

* * *

Man, I'm gonna get hated for this but...

Looks like Saizou just got...

( •_•)

( •_•)⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

Stowned...

YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

When he did, the world around them seemed to dissolve, leaving Yugi, Moka, Tsukune, and an unconscious Saizou alone in the graveyard. "Don't worry, that was only the territory of my mind, it was all an illusion." Yugi said to his friends. However, Saizou was still as scrawny as he was when Yugi used the Punishment Game on him.

"That... That was..." Moka began.

"Incredible!" Tsukune finished, "What happened to you?"

"You might want to ask the first Yugi when he wakes up." Yugi said, right before his puzzle glowed bright gold, shrinking him back to his original size. Yugi then collapsed, causing Tsukune and Moka to catch his unconscious body.

* * *

"So this is the power of the Milenium Items," a creepy man with a hood and two dots for eyes (just like the busdriver) said as he watched the two hurry to take Yugi to the Doctor, "it surely was a good idea to bring him here..."

_**Authors Notes:**_

First off, I should explain that Chapters and Games are going to be separated. As such, I had the whole thing written, but the game seemed to long to include in the prologue, and I still had some work left on it. So from now on, major games are going to get their own chapters, appropriately titled 'Games'.

For all who are wondering, "Jon, what about _other _Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and what about Duel Monsters?!" Have no fear. It would not be a proper crossover without equal elements from both sides.

So, please review, bla-bla-bla, the usual.

What will happen next time? Keep waiting to find out.


End file.
